1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sewing accessory storage devices, and more particularly pertains to an improved sewing accessory storage device having a carousel type construction and including specialized storage receptacles for storing a large number of sewing accessory items in a highly organized manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of sewing accessory storage devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a sewing accessory storage device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,103,571, which issued to F. Watson on Dec. 28, 1937. This patent discloses a portable sewing kit having a generally cylindrical pocket for storing thread spools. U.S. Pat. No. 2,232,873, which issued to R. Storms on Feb. 25, 1941, discloses a sewing kit for storing prethreaded needles and threaded spools. U.S. Design Pat. No. 176,148, which issued to H. Kruft on Nov. 22, 1955, discloses a sewing kit having a cylindrical disk configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,341, which issued to C. Carrozo on Sept. 5, 1978, discloses a sewing accessory storage case formed by two hingedly connected shallow rectangular trays. A plurality of storage pockts and hooks are utilized for storing yarn and other accessory items. U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,703, which issued to B. Gann on Mar. 16, 1982, discloses a sewing accessory organizer in the form of a flexible ring type notebook. Flexible sheets have slots for the reception of various accessory items.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to sewing accessory storage devices, none of these devices are formed as a carousel type organizer including a lower storage tray having a plurality of radiallY extending dividers, an upper storage tray having a plurality of vertical bobbing storage spindles, and a vertical column including a plurality of scissor storage pockets and terminating at a top end in a pin cushion. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of sewing accessory storage devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such sewing accessory storage devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.